


Professor's Obsession: Yandere Professor Jack Morrison X Male Reader X Various

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, M/M, Mpreg, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) just was supposed t go to school and pass her class. He did not know that his professor would fall into Obsessive love with him and everything that would follow.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Various/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Intro

(Name's POV) 

I was sitting with Hanzo we both go to the same college, we were talking about my professor, Jack Morrison. He was a total hard ass with teaching and I was having trouble in his calculus class. I suck at math and wish I did not have to take it, but I need it for my Psychology degree. I looked at him as he smiles at me softly. I have a appointment with him to discuss my grades and I hope it goes well. 

"Are you sure you do not want me to go?" Hanzo asks. 

I shake my head. "I am sure, It will be okay." I tell him and he nods. 

"If you are sure, maybe we should go to a party so you can unwind." He says. 

"No way I do not want to be in some crowded basement that smells like beer. How about you and me get a few beers and just watch some netflix?" I ask. 

He smiles. "Sounds good." 

(Netflix and chill anyone XD) 

"I hope you will find some studying in all that." I hear behind me and almost jump. 

I turn around and there is Professor Morrison standing. 

"Sir, it is just to unwind. I will be studying as well this week." I say nervous. 

"Alright, I have a available spot in my hours. If you are free now." He says. 

I nod my head and get up waling with him. Once two his office he has me take a seat and I am beyond nervous. 

(Jack's POV) 

I lock the door and take my seat across from him. He looks at me and I smile. He is so handsome and perfect. I will have him soon. I was waiting for this. 

"So you are here to talk about your grades I assume. You have been struggling in this class as of late." I say. 

He nods his head. "I just cannot seem to grasp the work." He admits. 

I hid my smirk knowing this is my chance. "I may be able to give you some extra work." I say. 

He looked confused. "What do you mean extra?" He asks. "Like extra credit?" 

"Not exactly." I say standing up. 

He looks even more confused and I quickly walk over and pull him up into my arms and kiss him. He gasped in the kiss and I smirked and shoved my tongue in. He then bit down on my tongue and I pull back and pin him to my desk. 

"Let go of me!" He scrams at me. 

"No you are going to do as I say." I order. "If you want your grades to be up you will have to do some things for me. Be a good boy and do as I say." 

He blushes. "And what is it?" He asks 

"To be mine, we cannot change your grades right away, I want to make this last. So quiz and assignments will be blow jobs and lesser things and Exams and reports will be sex all together." I tell him. 

He shook his head. "I-I cannot have sex with you." He says. 

"Why not?" I ask stroking his sides. 

"I just cannot." He says blushing darkly. 

I realize why. "Oh your a sweet innocent virgin." I purr. 

He blush and looks away from that. "It is settle then, give me your virginity and I will raise you from an F to a B minus." 

He looked at me. "Can I think about it...?" He asks me. 

I smile. "I will give you until after my lecture this Friday, if you do not do this I may become more strict for your grades." 

He nods his head and I kiss him one more time and let him go. He left and held his school bag to his chest as he ran out. He will be mine and mine alone. I have not waited this long to have him just to let him go. I know I will keep him as mine~


	2. Yes

(Name's POV) 

I looked at the door of my apartment. I had decided to say yes, I really had no other choice and I am not sure that it is the best choice. I get ready and head to the class. I swallow hard and make it to his class. I sit down in my chair near the door and his lecture starts. His eyes are glued onto me as he walks the length of the room. I blush and look away. The lecture is agonizing long and I feel the urge to run and get away from him. I do not want to be here and I do not want to basically sell my ass for good grades. 

But his words Echoed in my head. 'I will get stricter with your grade.' I shudder as I remember the words. Sooner than I want and the class comes to an end and I swallow hard as I walk up to him. God why cannot the floor melt beneath me. 

"Come with me to my office." He tells me. 

I nod my head and follow him. 

Once to his office he sits down and pulls me on his lap. "So what is your answer." He asks me stroking my sides. 

"I will do it." I say softly. 

He smirks and kisses me deeply and I force myself to kiss him back. I did not want to but I have to play nice, he pulls away from me and smirks. 

"I will come by tomorrow night and we will go out to a nice dinner and then head to a stunning hotel where I will make you mine and mine alone." He says and kisses me once again. 

I blush and nod my head. Tomorrow I loose my virginity and I am going to be his until I pass his class.


	3. First Date

(Name's POV) 

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was well dressed in my dress shirt and dress pants. I swallow hard. This is not how I wanted my first time to be. Under blackmail. I sighed and looked at the time as I left my apartment. but as soon as I open the door I see Professor Morrison standing there with a dozen red roses. I blinked and blushed. 

"Sorry I am a bit late." He says. "I got you these, they are just a fraction of your beauty." 

I blush more but nodded. "I am going to put these in a vase." I say and run back in and put them in some cool water as I set them on the counter I felt his arms snake around me. 

He kisses my neck. "I love you so much." He says and I shudder in disgust as he took my ear lobe into his mouth. "We should get going, we have our dinner reservations." He tells me and I nod my head and he take my hand and leads me out. 

We get in his hover car and he drives us to the restaurant. I swallow hard and we head in. We are seated at a VIP table and I look away from him. He turns my head back and looked me in the eyes. 

"I want to show you that I can provide for you and treat you like you deserve." He says. 

I nod my head and we have dinner. He holds my hand as much as he can and I tried a few times to pull it away he just kept grabbing it every time he got a chance. We talked... Well... More like he did and I just gave shorts answers and replies. I did not want to be here and it is not a date, at least a real one when you are black mailed into it. After inner was done he brought me back to the car and drove us to the best hotel in the city. I blushed as he says he rented us the lovers sweet. Once in the sweet he kisses me deeply. I force myself to kiss back and knew that this is not how I wanted my first time to be like, but I remember he basically has me by the balls and I have no choice in the matter.


	4. First Time, and Your Mine

[Hello My Sexy Readers I am back with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this!] 

(Name's POV) 

I kissed him back against my will and soon he lead us to the bed. I was pushed on it and he got on top of me. I could feel the roses under me. I close my eyes and let him kiss me and kissed back the best I could he then started to remove my shirt and I blushed. No no this cannot be happening. He then began to kiss down my chest and took a nipple in my mouth. I cannot go through with this. I shove his head away from me and try to get up. He snarled and grabbed my wrist pinning them above my head. He pulls off his belt and binds my hands to the headboard. 

I panic and try to pull them out but it was to tight. 

"Stop that!" He orders and I freeze. "Daddy does not want you to hurt yourself." 

I gagged at him calling himself daddy. 

He kissed down my chest and I shudder my gut snaring up in a coil. He smirks and yanks my pants down and I gasp as he also pulled my (Boxers or brief's) down as well. I wanted to scream I wanted to cry. But more I did not want to give him the satisfaction. I close my eyes tight while he strokes me, forcing me to get hard. I then feel him slip something on me. 

I dared to look and it was a cock ring. He pressed something in his hand and it started to vibrate. I groan and fall back a bit as I moaned. God why did that feel so damn good. He chuckles and strokes me a few more times making me whimper. 

"That is so you do not cum right away~" He purrs out. "Do not want this to end so soon~" 

I glared at him and he holds his fingers to my mouth. I did not open it. 

"Suck on them or they go in dry." He says and I glare but take them into my mouth regardless. "Good boy~" 

I glared more and sucked on them making sure to get them nice and wet. He soon pulls them away and told me to take a deep breath. I do and he slips one finger into me and I cried out. It was to big and it is only his pointer finger. He starts to finger my ass pressing in and searching for something. If it was not for the vibrating cock ring I would be flaccid. He then hits something in me and I see stars. 

"O-Oh~!" I cried out and he smirks. 

"See Daddy knows just what to make you feel good~" He tells me and add another finger. 

I bit my lip to keep the moans and cries inside of me. 

(Jack's POV) 

(Name) moaned and squirmed and tried his best not to cry out as I soon have three fingers in his ass stretching him and massaging his prostate. 

He moans and tried to ride my fingers. I chuckle more and pulled them out he looks at me confused. I then spit on my hand and line my cock up with his ass after lubing it up. He closed hi eyes tight and took a deep breath as I shove balls deep into him. He cries out. 

"take it out! Take it out take it out!" He chants and tries to pull away. 

I kiss him and did not even give him a second to adjust I need him now and I will have him. I started to thrust searching for that spot. He cries and whimpers as I do so and I kiss his tears away and then I hit it and he gave a strangle cry. 

I knew I had to hit it a lot more to get him to enjoy this so I kiss him again and aim right at that spot making him moan into my mouth and pant. I smirked and pulled away and he is drooling slightly. I grip his hips hard and start to kiss his neck as I thrust into him. 

"You like this don't you~" I purr. "My thick long cock in your tight little virgin whole~ You are swallowing me up just lie the dirty little slut I know you can be~" 

He shakes his head. "N-No~!" He moans out. 

"Oh I think you do~ I think you like my cock so much that is why your dirty little hole won't let it go~" I purr in his ear and bite his neck. 

"Ahhh~!" 

I slowly my hips to a lazy and slow thrust making him cry out. 

"Please...~" He moans. 

"Please what~? I thought you did not like this~" I tease. 

"I don't~" He says. 

"Then should I just stop and leave you hear for someone else to find?" I ask pulling out. 

"No! Please don't!" He says shaking. 

"Then tell me how much you love my cock and that you want it to fill you up, breed you, make you full of my sweet to get pregnant~ To cum buckets in you~" I tell him 

"please... Please fill me up~ Please~! I love your cock I love how it makes me feel, I want you to fuck me until I am so full I cant move! Breed me! Please!" He cries out shaking. 

How could I say no to that. I grabbed his hips and slammed back in. He cried out and shook as I thrust into him hard and fast making him gasp. 

"N-Not so hard~" He moans out. 

I grabbed his hair and kissed him harshly. "You will take what daddy gives you, you naughty slut~" I snarl out and continue to thrust I was so close but I need him t cum first and I want him to beg. 

"Beg me to cum~ And Remember to call me daddy~" I order. 

He blushed darkly but looked me in the eyes. "P-Please daddy please~!" He begs. "Let me cum, I will be such a good boy~ I will do anything you want just please let me cum~"

I smirked and ripped off his cock ring and with one more thrust he was cumming so hard gripping me with such force that I could not even move and he milked me forxing me to cum deep into his ass. He cries out and falls back into the bed panting. 

I kissed him savagely so much he will have bruises as I ride out our orgasms. After I finished I realized he passed out and I kissed him gently. 

"You are mine now~ And I am never letting you go~"

[Oh my now I am horny XD so glad I do not have a cock or my computer will be getting rext XD anyways I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!] 

Also should there be male pregnancy mpreg in this? 

And What do you think should happen next maybe so Hanzo or more Jack]


	5. Plan B

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and in this is where Hanzo finds out about it, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter sexies!]

(Name's POV) 

I was back in my apartment, Hanzo was at work and I was curled on the couch, after showering for what felt hours. I used pure hot water and I still do not feel clean, I feel so ashamed of myself. I should have not enjoyed that. I then remember that I was a carrier. Males who are a carrier can get pregnant. I look at the clock and know Hanzo is going to be coming home soon so I text him. 

'Hey can you pick me up some plan b.' I text him. 

'Did you have sex!?' He texts back. 'Are you okay!?!'

I pause and blink back tears. 'I will explain to you what happen, I just really need it.' 

He sent back an okay and that I better and then that was that and I started to take a nap. 

(Hanzo's POV) 

I had finished up with work and I was so thankful. I could not stand the thought of not being there for my (Name). I went to the store and bought the plan b. The cashier gave me a dirty look and I wanted to skin him alive. How dare he judge me and really be judging MY (Name). I made it back to the apartment and head in. I see him on the couch whimpering. 

"(Name)." I say and get the water and the pill. 

I gave it to him and he shakily takes it. 

"Now tell me what happen." 

-Small time Skip, Brought To You By: Hanzo being a good friend!-

I held him close as he sobs in my arms. I felt rage and so many other emotions I cannot even name going through me. FUCKING JACK MORRISON!!! How dare he do this to MY (Name)! I swear I will do whatever it takes to kill him and keep my (Name) safe. I will not rest even if I have to go back to the family business to get it done, it will be done. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Chapter is done I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy my friends!]


End file.
